


宿舍私生活

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 双性，慎入





	宿舍私生活

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，慎入

郑允浩到金在中他们宿舍的时候，宿舍门虚掩着。

此时距离上午第一节课上课还有一刻钟，金在中的舍友已经都出门去上课了。郑允浩是来叫金在中起床上课的，但他今天来的晚了一点，因为金在中昨天说他早上不想吃食堂的饭了，想吃校门口包子铺卖的包子，郑允浩去买的时候多用了点时间。

金在中的铺位是最好认的，四张上床下桌的铺位，只有金在中的位置上挂了的床帘，此刻，床帘仍然拉得严严实实的。

果然……

把早餐放在金在中的桌上，把床帘一把拉开，亮光瞬间洒在床铺上。

“起床了，在中啊……”

金在中没有睁眼，细密的黑色睫毛颤了颤，拉起被子蒙住脸。

“呜……好亮……你干嘛……”

“什么我干嘛，上课啊，要迟到了。”郑允浩伸手推推他。

“不去……不想去啦……好困……”金在中翻了个身背对郑允浩，脸仍然蒙在被子里，声音软软闷闷的。

“又想旷课了，嗯？”郑允浩叹了口气，干脆也爬上床去。

“再旷课就是这周第三次咯？又不怕教导主任打你了？”郑允浩伸手想把蒙在金在中脸上的被子拉下来，金在中却攥着被角不撒手，被子里伸出一只格外白嫩的脚，软软地蹬了几下郑允浩的腿。

“你下去……挤死了唔……”

郑允浩不为所动，干脆抓住了那只白生生的细脚踝，故意去挠他娇嫩的脚心。

金在中立刻颤抖想把脚缩回去，郑允浩趁机把被子从他手里抽走掀开了。

金在中额前的黑发被被子弄得有些凌乱，慢慢睁开的黑色的眼睛还湿湿的。

“允呐，我好困……”

金在中抓着被角，可怜巴巴地撒娇。

“真的很困……”

郑允浩一看他这样子就心软，每次都是：“那……不去上课了？”

金在中瘪着嘴，点点头：“这周最后一次啦，好不好？允呐~”

郑允浩早就发现，跟金在中讲那些要好好学习的大道理是没有用的。金在中初中的时候就经常逃课喝酒抽烟，和一帮不良少男少女玩在一起了，到了高中遇到他。在郑允浩的严厉管教下，小野猫才渐渐收敛了。

但是对于“改邪归正”的猫咪来说，上学不过是为了和哥哥谈恋爱而已，郑允浩只能像老爸一样督促金在中。

但金在中总是有办法，让郑允浩拿他没办法。就像现在。

郑允浩根本受不住金在中小猫一般看着他的湿漉漉的眼神。

“醒来要记得吃早饭，买的你想吃的那家的面包。我中午放学来找你哦。”

郑允浩说着在对方粉嘟嘟的嘴唇上吻了一下，正要起身下床去，金在中却突然勾住他脖子不让他走。

“还要~”

郑允浩又在他唇上吻了一下。

“不够，再亲~”金在中软软地撒娇，粉嫩的嘴唇微张着，露出一点小巧的红色舌尖。

郑允浩又一次覆上对方光滑的嘴唇，咬住柔软的嘴唇像咬开多汁的樱桃，吮吸着湿润的舌头，吻得越深，里面就越甜，金在中软乎乎的鼻音就越好听……勾着他脖子的手收得更紧了，两个人的身体隔着一层薄被和衣服贴在一起，郑允浩觉得自己已经热出汗了……

分开的时候金在中的嘴唇有点肿，显得更红更软了。郑允浩咽了口唾沫，看一眼手表，已经上课了。他把金在中勾着他脖子的手拿下来，哑着嗓子说：“在中啊，已经迟到了，我……真的得走了……”

金在中沉默地眨了眨眼睛，突然抓住郑允浩的手拉进被子里，郑允浩感到手掌被对方大腿根的软肉裹住了。

“在中，在中，等一下……等周五——”

“哥哥……我湿了……”

金在中软软地打断他，拉着他的手往腿间更上面的地方带。直到郑允浩摸到那一小块潮湿，内裤已经被勃起的阴茎撑起一个弧度，那一处的布料绷得紧紧的，潮乎乎地贴合在两瓣软肉上。

“呜……哥哥……我湿了……这里湿了……”

金在中又重复了一遍，抓着郑允浩的手覆上花穴，不自觉地夹紧双腿蹭着郑允浩的手。郑允浩隔着内裤都能感到布料下面的软肉正柔柔地吸着他的手指。

郑允浩没再多想，从口袋掏出手机给老师打电话请假。

“嗯，老师……”

“在中发烧了，我陪他去医院……”

听到这里，金在中放心了，坐起来，伸手就要去脱郑允浩的校服，郑允浩只好配合他把手机从左手又换到右手。

“医生说要尽快退烧，还是得输液……”

“今天我会找时间去帮他取测试卷……”

“好，好，老师我知道……”

老师的问话没完没了，这时金在中已经受不了了，掀开被子把只穿着内裤的身体露出来。

他没有脱内裤，只是把盖着私处的布料拨开，把自己的手指插到贪吃的不停出水的花穴，另一只手慢慢撸动着阴茎。

“医生说……要输液才会好……哥哥怎么还不来……给我输液……”

郑允浩那边还没有挂电话，这边阴茎早就硬得爆炸，弄得他只想捂住金在中的嘴不让他说话。

好不容易应付了他们各自班的班主任，郑允浩狠狠地在金在中大腿内侧掐了一下，金在中嘴里啊啊地叫着痛，前面的阴茎却释放了。

刚才那一下确实使劲，洁白的大腿上出现了一个青色的印子。

“好疼哦……你好讨厌……”金在中抬腿毫无力道地蹬了一下郑允浩的肩膀。

郑允浩顺势抓住他的脚腕，在小腿肚子上咬了一口：“旷课的孩子还想要奖励呢？”

“呜……我这么乖……”金在中嘟着嘴把内裤也脱下来，红艳艳滴着水的花穴就暴露在郑允浩眼前了。

“上次旷课还说是最后一次，这次怎么就忘了？”郑允浩把金在中拉起来，让他背对着坐在自己怀里，床上太窄了，郑允浩干脆把被子丢到了对面的铺位上。

“哎，你干嘛！”金在中有点不高兴。

被子上会沾到舍友床上的味道的，讨厌！除了允浩，其他人的味道他都不喜欢。

可是他来不及再想这些了。

郑允浩对他说：“一会儿要把昨天的作业做完哦，只能弄一次。”

“不要，不要，后面也要，允呐……”金在中头摇得像拨浪鼓。

郑允浩不为所动，手指慢慢拨弄着金在中粉红的乳头，敏感的乳头早就硬硬地挺起来了：“行啊，弄了后面就不弄前面了哦。”

“啊……啊……好啦……那要弄前面……”金在中说不过他，乳头又被揉得酥酥麻麻的想要更多，稀里糊涂地也就听话了。

虽然因为手边没有安全套，郑允浩不能插进来，但是两个人在这种事上也摸索很久了，他身体本来又敏感，现在即使只是手指，郑允浩也可以让他舒服到高潮。

郑允浩从后面舔弄着他的耳朵，一只手的手指把他两瓣肉乎乎的花唇分开在两边，顶端原本裹在花瓣里的花蒂也就颤巍巍地挺起来。外面的凉气直往花穴里灌，金在中不自觉地收缩着花穴，只是被看着，还没有被爱抚，里面就出水出得更厉害了，金在中软软地求饶：“哥哥，哥哥……你揉一揉呀，里面好痒哦……”

郑允浩当然会满足他，手指直接按在敏感的花蒂上揉按磨蹭，金在中舒服得呜呜啊啊地喘，叫他哥哥又叫他老公，这样揉得花蒂充血肿大得像豆子一样，花穴里的水淅淅沥沥地往外流，郑允浩又放开了淫荡的小花豆，手指插进花穴里搅动着，寝室里立刻响起了色情的水声。

“嗯……唔嗯……你不要那样弄……”金在中听得脸红心跳的，一边喘一边缩紧花穴不让郑允浩那样搅。

“怎么啦，不好意思了？现在寝室里又没有别人。”

“太响……啊……哥哥弄得太响了……”金在中一边害羞，一边却兴奋地扭着腰把郑允浩的手指往里面含。

“是我们妹妹水太多了……”郑允浩在金在中耳边说着骚话，勾着手指找了半天，终于找到了花穴里那一小片凸起，碰了几下，怀里的人就软成了一摊水，呻吟的声音更娇了。

“不要……呀……不要一直……碰……那里……啊啊……受不了……呜呜呜~”

“不是很舒服吗，这里鼓起来了哦……”虽然查过很多资料，但金在中花穴里的G点是上上次做爱才成功找到的，就像泉眼的开关，一直揉按那里，里面就会源源不断地涌出爱液，金在中的表情和呻吟声也会变得格外淫荡诱人。可是金在中却不太乐意他碰这里，总是说一直碰那里他会死掉的。

“啊、啊、说了……不要……会坏掉……”

郑允浩不管他，手指持续地揉按抵着那个地方，金在中在他怀里颤得厉害，夹紧了腿不想让他动：“你停……呜……停……啊啊……去厕所……我……呜……不要了啊啊啊……”

郑允浩的手臂被紧紧夹在腿间有点发麻，揉按的频率也就慢了下来，金在中立刻想推开他：“我要去厕所……呜……你让我去……不行了……”

郑允浩只好放开金在中下了床，金在中没力气了，很慢很慢地从床铺上下来，脚还没沾地，就被郑允浩抱了起来冲进了卫生间，抱着金在中坐在马桶上，手指又塞进了红肿湿软的花穴。

“啊你干嘛！我……呜……我说了要尿尿……你别弄了……”

“你那个才不是要尿尿呢，放心吧，反正卫生间也不怕弄脏……”郑允浩沉浸在开发爱人身体的兴奋中，根本顾不上金在中微弱的挣扎。

“郑允浩……你……呜……你懂什么啊……别弄……啊~别弄了……不行了……”金在中绷紧了身子，想要忍住那种酥酥麻麻类似尿意的快感，眼角都湿润了，“哥哥……不行啊啊……”

“没事的，在中，你放松……放松一点，嗯？”郑允浩非但不饶了他，刺激那里的频率甚至更快了，还用左手用力捏了一把他肿胀充血的花豆。

金在中挣脱不开，头脑也不清醒了，便什么都不管地软在郑允浩怀里随便他怎样。身子一旦放松，前所未有的强烈的高潮欲望就涌了上来，花穴里面……里面……有什么东西要出来了……好难受……要坏掉了……

“啊……你……啊啊……要出来……真的……呜呜呜……要出来了……不行——不行啊啊啊~~~♡”

一瞬间金在中以为自己尿出来了，阴茎头部却毫无反应，而花穴里却一股一股地往外涌出水来，郑允浩仍然按着他体内不知羞耻的那处开关，金在中舒服地脚趾都蜷起来。

刚才郑允浩都没有碰他的花蒂，他就这样高潮了，花穴里面还像失禁一样不断涌出水来，把郑允浩的校服裤子弄得一塌糊涂。

“中儿，你潮吹了……好色……”郑允浩兴奋地说，“原来真的可以……”

“你别、啊~♡别说了……呜呜……别弄了……要脱水了啊啊~♡”金在中软绵绵地靠在他怀里，微张着嘴喘气，眼前一片朦胧，阴阜因为潮吹不断抽搐着，仍然沉浸在持续性地高潮中，仿佛飘在天上，完全使不上力气。

他迷迷糊糊地想，原来坏掉是这样的感觉啊……

好舒服……

不过舒服地代价是，他帮郑允浩口了两次，郑允浩胯下的怪物才软下来。

 

这天晚上，宿舍楼的熄灯铃已经响过好一会儿了，郑允浩却听见有人敲宿舍门。

某个舍友不满地骂了声：“妈的，都熄灯了，谁大晚上不睡觉啊……”

离门最近的舍友只好下床去开门，然后头也不回地回到床上。

敲门的人走到郑允浩的铺位前爬上来，钻进郑允浩的被窝。

郑允浩把他揽进怀里：“都熄灯了，不好好睡觉跑过来干嘛？”

金在中埋在他怀里闷闷地说：“你说周五的时候可以的……”

郑允浩有点无语：“是，我是说了，可宝贝你倒是看看表，现在是凌晨12点多。”

“对啊，过了12点了，已经周五了，我想和你睡嘛。”金在中嘟着嘴，大大的黑眼睛祈求地看着他。

“好啦，那你乖乖的哦。”

金在中嘴上虽然答应了，行动上却不是这样的。

“允浩~”金在中小声叫他

“嗯？”

“我今天涂了指甲油哦，是黑色的，你看……”

“太黑了，看不到。”

“哦……”金在中不说话了。

过了一会儿，郑允浩感到金在中一直在用膝盖蹭他的裆部。

他压低声音说：“别闹了，乖……”

“哥哥……你不想要吗……”

金在中故意用娇软的声音喊他，拉着郑允浩的手放在自己纤细的腰上。

“啧……”

郑允浩忍无可忍地捏着金在中的下巴用力吻了上去，把金在中嘴巴里的每一个地方都品尝个遍，金在中软软地哼哼着，肉感的大腿直往他身上缠。

郑允浩凑近他耳边：“约好了，不能出声哦。”

金在中立刻很开心地点点头，钻进被子，两腿分开，故意倒着趴在郑允浩身上，对着郑允浩晃晃屁股。

郑允浩睡觉不喜欢穿内裤，不知道今天有没有穿？金在中胡思乱想着，伸手摸到了内裤边缘，被窝里黑糊糊地看不见东西，金在中手上拽了一下郑允浩的内裤，对方沉甸甸的阴茎就结结实实地打在了他脸上，纯男性的气息让他瞬间腿就软了。

金在中只有屁股露在被子外面，正对着郑允浩的脸。郑允浩终于知道金在中为什么这么迫不及待来找他。

金在中真的穿了自己那天给他在网上买的内裤。内裤是白色的，屁股蛋的中间位置是一颗桃心，桃心不算大，但是这部分是没有布料的，郑允浩可以看到两瓣圆鼓鼓的臀肉中间夹着的粉嫩小口。

郑允浩的手指滑进臀缝里，揉了揉穴口，顺势在软屁股上掐了一把，金在中立刻一副撑不住的样子，软着身子几乎坐在了郑允浩的脸上，郑允浩一伸舌头就可以碰到那花一样美丽娇嫩的地方。

他也确实这么做了。

金在中在被窝里什么都看不见，其他的感官也就变得更强烈，郑允浩的阴茎胀得好粗好大，他扶着阴茎慢慢地舔着，像吃糖一样吮吸着饱满的头部，浓郁的，郑允浩的男人味几乎把他淹没……当臀间感受到郑允浩火热的气息，金在中几乎浑身都在颤，对方灵活湿热的舌头沿着穴口的褶皱温柔地打转，所有的感觉一下子都集中在后面被疼爱的地方，金在中几乎要呻吟出声。想到寝室里还有郑允浩的舍友在，金在中赶紧含住郑允浩的阴茎，把爱娇声堵在嘴里……

即便嘴巴被阴茎堵住了，娇软的鼻音却收不住，在被子外面也能听到，郑允浩被爱人发情小猫般诱人的声音弄得脸上发烫。

郑允浩立刻决定换个地方。

他一把将被子掀起来，拉起迷迷糊糊的金在中，胡乱把勃起的阴茎塞回内裤，穿好衣服。

“中儿，我们出去。”

两个人下了床，郑允浩把自己的校服披在金在中身上，听到金在中小声说：“哥哥，我腿软……”

郑允浩干脆把他背了起来，刚要打开宿舍门出去，就听到对床的舍友说：“别忘带钥匙，一会儿回来了没人下床给你开门。”

郑允浩抱歉地说：“对不住了，明天请各位喝酒。”说完背着金在中飞快地跑了出去。

 

——FIN——

 


End file.
